The Love Story of A Lifetime
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: The day James laid eyes on Narcissa, should've been a clue that his life would get complicated afterwards. Narcissa should've known that a certain Gryffindor would have her heart. When these two becomes more than friends, things goes to bad to worst. Narcissa then have to chose between James or Lucius. James have to chose between her and lily. Whose heart will be broken?
1. The First Encounter

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Narcissa glanced at her watch, she had twenty more minutes before she had to meet back with her sisters. Taking advantage of that time she enter The Quidditch Shop. She looked through it and bumped into a boy with brown hair.

"I'm sorry..." The boy started, but was interrupted by her cousin Sirius.

"Don't apologize to _her." _Sneered Sirius._  
_

"Hello to you to, siri." Said Narcissa coldly.

The boy looked at the two, "You guys know each other?"

"_He's-She's- _my cousin." The two said at the same time.

"I take, you guys don't get along," Said the boy.

"No." They said in unison.

"Well, I'm James," Said the boy, "James Potter."

He extended his hand.

Narcissa shook it, "And I'm Narcissa. Narcissa Black."

"What are you doing here anyways." Asked Sirius.

"Well duh, isn't it obvious? I get my things for school."

Sirius face turned red, "I mean here. As in the Quidditch store?"

"For your information, I so happen to enjoy Quidditch." Said Narcissa.

James turned to her, his brown eyes sparkled with interest, "You like Quidditch?"

She nod with a smile, "Is it so hard to believe?"

James cheeks slightly turned pink, "Yeah."

Sirius snort, "You're trying to make friends, you really don't enjoy Quidditch."

How would you know?" Snapped Narcissa, "You never care to ask."

Before Sirius could comment, Narcissa glance at her watch and went pale.

James notice, "What is it?"

"I'm late." Said Narcissa, "I have to go, sorry!"

She dashed out of the store.

* * *

The Black Sisters waved at their parents, before getting The Hogwarts Express.

"Hogwarts," Said Bellatrix, "The place to get away from home."

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, "Now, Cissy. Since it's your first year, why don't you find somebody that's a first year, too?"

"Oh come on," Said Narcissa, "You just a year older."

"She does have a point," Said Andromeda, "We're just in second year."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Really guys? Just this once for me, please Cissy?"

Narcissa sighed, "Fine, bye guys."

The three separated. Narcissa enter into the first compartment she saw. When she enter there was a boy with black greasy hair and black eyes, and a girl with red hair with startling green eyes.

"Would you mind if I...?" Asked Narcissa.

The two looked up and the girl smile, "Sure! I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narcissa Black."

She sat down beside Lily, "You first time at Hogwarts?"

Lily nod, "And you?"

"Me as well." Said Narcissa.

"Me, too," Said Severus quietly.

Narcissa gave him a smile and said, "How long have you guys been friends?"

"Since I was six," Said Lily, "He told me that I was a witch."

"You mean your Mudblood?" Narcissa asked.

"Muggle-born." Said Severus angrily.

Both Lily and Narcissa turned to him, "What?"

"She a Muggle-born, not a Mudblood." Snarled Severus.

Narcissa turned red, "Sorry. At my house we call them Mudbloods. Slipped my mind how rude that sounds."

"What's the difference?" Lily asked.

"A Mudblood is just a rude word for Muggle-born," Said Narcissa, "It's an insult to Muggle-borns."

"Oh," Said Lily quietly.

"And I am sorry that I called you one," Said Narcissa quickly.

Lily smile, "It's fine! You meant no harm."

Then James, Sirius, and two unknown boys stepped into the compartment.

James turned to Severus and then said to Sirius, "Look! There go that greasy kid!"

Narcissa noticed that Severus balled his hands into fist.

Sirius stepped forward, "Don't think we forgot, greasy-boy."

Lily stood up, "Leave him alone!"

They turned to her and Sirius and James laughed, "You got a _girl _defending you? You can't do it yourself?"

Narcissa looked at James, shocked. This wasn't the same James she met at Diagon Alley.

She got up too and said, "Really, Siri? You really that pathetic?"

Sirius turned to Narcissa, "What do you mean pathetic?"

"Bullying people? Have you got that pathetic? Turning into Cygnus Black, already?" Sneered Narcissa.

Sirius walked up to her, "I'm nothing like him."

"But you are," Said Narcissa, "Cygnus have been bullying everybody, to get to where he is now. Sirius admitted, you becoming _just like my father._"

Sirius turned red and said quietly, "Let's go."

James looked at the two, "But Siri..."

Sirius glared at Narcissa before leaving. The two unknown boys went after him. James looked at her.

"What?" Said Narcissa.

"Maybe Sirius wrong about you," Said James, "Maybe you'll make Hogwarts interesting."

He turned to Severus, "You lucky that Narcissa Black save you."

Then he left.

* * *

Silence.

As Sirius jumped off the stool and head to the Gryffindor table.

Silence filled the room.

A Black had been put into Gryffindor.

Sirius looked at the Slytherin table. He saw the Black Sisters, leave the Great Hall. Everybody watch them go, nobody stopped them. He saw Narcissa stop and turned to him, then Bellatrix yanked her out of the Great Hall. Sirius smiled, this prove that he was nothing like his horrible family. He was glad that Sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. He didn't need his family, he had his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James looked at Narcissa and then turned to Lily. His years at Hogwarts are going to be full of Drama.

**Please Review**

J


	2. The Truth

**I do not own HP.**

Narcissa put her hair into a ponytail and head to the Great Hall. First day of school and Bellatrix and Andromeda was already in dentition. They had decided to blow up McGonagall's office for unknown reasons and would be having dentition for two months. Narcissa couldn't help but smile, her sisters were brilliant to do it through. She looked down at her schedule and sighed, it seem today was Gryffindor pairing up with Slytherin week. Not looking where she was going, she nearly ran into James.

"Whoa!" Said James, stopping her from running into her.

Narcissa look up and tuck her hair behind her ear and smile, "James!"

James smiled back at her, "Hi, Narcissa."

"Where's my annoying cousin?" Asked Narcissa.

"Somewhere," Said James, "I sorta ditched him."

Narcissa smiled brighten, "I think I really like you, James."

He shrugged, "Are you heading to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah," Said Narcissa, "I have to sneak some muffins for my sisters."

"Why?" Asked James.

"They got dentition," Said Narcissa. "Professor McGonagall don't think they should eat, apparently."

"Oh, I'll help," Said James.

"You don't have to," Narcissa started.

"But I want to." James cut in.

"Fine, Two for Bellatrix and two for Andromeda." Said Narcissa.

"K," Said James, "Let me walk you to the Great Hall."

"For a eleven year old. You act like a gentleman," Tease Narcissa.

"Don't let it fool you." Said James giving her a charming smile.

Narcissa blushed and looked away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James and Narcissa was sneaking into dentition. Which was odd, who would want to sneak _into _dentition? Narcissa struck her head in the room and saw her sisters, sitting opposite sides of the room. McGonagall probably didn't want to risk them being so close to each other.

"You go to Andromeda," Whisper Narcissa, "She's least likely to hit you upside, the head for trying to sneak up on her."

James silently snickered and head to Andromeda, while Narcissa head to Bellatrix. When Narcissa had crawled up to Bellatrix, she saw Bellatrix write something in a notebook. A Dairy? No, the Bella she know would _never _have a dairy. Knowing better than to tap on Bellatrix while she was distracted.

"Bella." Narcissa whisper.

"Yes?" Bella asked, as she wrote.

"Got you some muffins."

Bellatrix stopped writing and turned her head, "Chocolate chip?"

"Yup." Said Narcissa.

"You are the best sister..." Bellatrix started.

"I know, now here. I'm not about to be caught." Said Narcissa, handing Bellatrix the muffins.

"Thanks sis." Bellatrix whisper.

"You are welcome." Said Narcissa before she quickly left the room.

* * *

James and Narcissa ran and looked behind them.

"That's the most fun I ever had." Laughed James.

"All we did was give my sisters muffins." Giggled Narcissa, "I don't see how-"

"I mean we're practically running away, so we can't get in trouble," Said James, "Don't you fine that exciting?"

"I guess so," Said Narcissa.

She slowed down and so did James, she turned to him, "Want to walk me to Potions?"

James gave her a smile, "Sure."

* * *

James turned to Sirius and said, "Was that necessary?"

Sirius tried to stop laughing, "She said she loved Quidditch...but she can't ride a broom!"

"It was pretty fun," Said Peter quietly.

"No it wasn't," Said Remus, "She could have broken a arm or something."

"Yeah," Agreed James, "I'm going to go check on her."

Before James could leave Sirius called out, "Do you..._like _her?"

"No!" Said James, "She's just a friend, that needs me right now."

James left with the three boys looking at his back.

James didn't get far when he heard a sniff. He turned his head, the noise was coming from a broom closet. James slowly up the door, inside was Narcissa. Her knees up to her chest, her head hidden in her robes.

"Narcissa?" Said James quietly.

"Leave me alone." Cried Narcissa.

James walked in the broomcloset, "You weren't that bad."

"Yes I was," Sobbed Narcissa, "I fell off my broom and you had to rescue me!"

"And to top it off," Continue Narcissa, "Sirius had embarrass me in front of _everybody_."

"How about this," Said James, "I'll teach you to ride a broom."

"Promise," Said James.

* * *

Narcissa head to The Great Hall, it was lunch time and it was, the perfect time to learn how to ride a broom. She took a deep breath and head to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey James," Said Narcissa.

Sirius was on one side of James and Peter and Remus on the other, with Lily in front of them.

"Hey, Narcissa." Said James.

Narcissa looked at the Slytherin Table and saw her sisters look at her with shock.

"Um, you remember? That you were going to teach me how to, ride a broom." Said Narcissa.

James slightly scowled, "No I didn't."

"You did," Started Narcissa, "After you..."

She saw the look in his eyes and she knew. That the James she hangs out with is different James in public.

She tried not to cry, "That's right, sorry. Got you mixed up with the wrong person."

She quickly hurried out the Great Hall.

Lily turned to him, "You're a liar! Narcissa looked truly hurt, why would you deny something, that really meant something to her?"

Lily then got up and hurried after her.

**Please Review**


	3. Friends and Plans

**I do not own Harry Potter, we all know if I did I wouldn't be here. **

Lily found Narcissa in the corner crying. Lily went to her, "You alright?"

"No," Sniffed Narcissa, "I just find out that James is a big jerk."

"No surprise there," Said Lily, "He always been mean to Severus."

"No offense," Said Narcissa, "But I would care least what they do to Severus."

Lily sat beside her, "Nobody does. Why do people automatically hate Severus?"

"Maybe it's the way he basically gives everybody the cold shoulder." Said Narcissa.

Lily thought about it, "Maybe you right."

She then turned to Narcissa, "You know what?"

Narcissa looked at her, "What?"

"James a jerk and won't befriend a Slytherin, but I will. Want be friends?" Smiled Lily.

Narcissa smiled too, "Sure. Best Friends for life."

The two hug each other, not knowing that in the future, that they will fight each other for the love of one Certain Gryffindor boy.

* * *

Narcissa and Lily was heading to Potions. When they were about to enter James jumped in front of them.

"Narcissa," He started, "I'm sorry about what happen at lunch..."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Said Lily.

"I was talking to her," Said James, "How did you get into this...?"

"She's my friend," Said Narcissa, "She's a little overprotective you know?"

"Now if you don't excuse us." Said Lily, "We like to enter class."

James looked hard at Narcissa and let them through.

* * *

Narcissa walked into the Slytherin Common Room to have Bellatrix and Andromeda waiting for her.

"Why were you at the Gryffindor's table at lunch today?" Asked Andromeda.

"This Gryffindor owed me something, but wouldn't admitted in front of his friends." Narcissa replied.

"Typical." Snort Bella, "Gryffindors just hate to admit that they lost against somebody."

"But aren't you the same?" Said Narcissa

"Oh shut up Cissy." Said Bellatrix, as Andromeda laughed.

"Good point, Cissy." Smiled Andromeda.

"I don't see what's wrong with Gryffindor." Said Narcissa slowly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Well," Narcissa began, "I'm friends with a Gryffindor, Lily Evans, and she isn't half bad."

Bellatrix and Andromeda looked stunned.

"Friends with a_ Gryffindor?_" Said Bellatrix.

"I don't really care for _your _approve." Said Narcissa, "Just wanted to let you know."

Bellatrix was going to say something smartass but Andromeda interrupted her, "That's great Cissy."

Bellatrix glared at Andromeda, but she ignore her, "It's great that you thinking outside the box. Not a lot of people can do that."

Narcissa smiled, "See, Bella. Andromeda approves."

Bellatrix was now hesitating and then said, "Fine, if you're happy I just deal."

Narcissa beamed, "Really?"

"Sure." Said Bellatrix with a small smile, "I can't tell you who can and can't be friends with."

Narcissa hugged the two, "You guys are the best."

* * *

James was now with his friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"What should we do to greasy boy now?" Asked Sirius.

"Let's do something simple." Said James, "Something untraceable."

Then the Marauders started planning.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy! **

The Marauders were brewing up a plan against poor Severus,or in their case, Snivellus. Then Lily walked in she looked over their shoulder and said, "What are you doing?"

James jumped up and said quickly, "Nothing of your concern."

Lily looked at him hard, "This isn't a prank on Narcissa is it?"

This took the Marauders by surprise, why would Lily care about what happen to Narcissa?

"No." Said Sirius, "I wouldn't waste my time with my annoying Cousins."

"If anything." Said Lily, "_Your _annoying not them."

With that she went upstairs to the Girls' dormitory.

The Marauders glanced at each other, "So Lily's friends with Narcissa?"

Sirius groaned, "Looks like it."

"Ok. Back to the plan." Said James.

With that the four went back to planning against poor Snivellus Snape.

* * *

Narcissa walked towards Severus with a letter in her hand. Lily didn't want the Slytherins to mess with Severus, because he was hanging out with a Gryffindor Girl Mudblood. Of course, she had started to argue what it would look like if she kept hanging around Severus, just to tell him what Lily had said would make it look like she was friends with him. Which she certainly wasn't. Lily had beg and finally Narcissa gave in. She tuck her long blond hair behind her ear, as she went up to Severus.

"Snape." Said Narcissa.

Severus turned and slightly sneer, "Black."

"Here." Said Narcissa handing the letter, "Came from Lily."

At that exact moment green goo fell above Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa quickly moved away, Severus wasn't so lucky. He was cover with the goo and the letter that was from Lily was on the ground cover in it as well. Severus reached for it and tried to dry it, but it easily torn apart. Narcissa turned her head to the laughter, and wasn't surprise when she saw James and Sirius that had something to do with it.

She walked over to them and cross her arms, "Oh, ha ha very funny. Being a jerk much?"

"Oh quiet couz." Said Sirius, "It's just a joke."

"Why do you care?" Asked James, "You like him?"

For some reason the thought of that made James jealous.

Narcissa snort, "As if! He's a friend of Lily, so I have to tolerate him."

"How about this little couz." Said Sirius, "Stay out of it!"

"I'm the same age as you Siri." Said Narcissa, "So I can't be your little _couz_."

"Whatever." Said Sirius, "Now go run along."

Narcissa turned to James, and his heart thumped wildly.

"Bye Potterboy." Then she turned and left the Great Hall.

* * *

That was a year ago. Now Narcissa, James, and Lily was in second year. Nobody could have guess that, James had took an interest in Narcissa. Who would? She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. People would say that this was other Romeo and Juliet story, it was expect there was two other lovers. And death was very far away. Lily didn't want anything to do with James, no surprise there, and only hung out with Severus as much as she could.

Narcissa was look in compartments, so she could sit. So far none of them had place where she could sit. The last compartment revealed three unhappy people. Lily, Severus, and James. She sat next to James and said with a smile, "Hi guys."

They all grumbled a 'hello' and continue to glare at one another.

Narcissa tilt her head towards James, "How was your Summer Vacation?"

James brown eyes lit, "It was alright. Had been training to be a Seeker for Gryffindor."

"Really?" Asked Narcissa, "I was training for Chaser. Bellatrix wants to try out for Seeker again."

A smile slowly crept on James face, "You like Quidditch?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Smiled Narcissa.

"What's Quidditch?" Asked Lily.

"The best Wizarding game ever." Said James, glad to talk about something he liked.

"It truly is." Said Narcissa.

Severus just rolled his eyes, James noticed.

"What is it Snivellus?" Said James.

"Quidditch is _stupid_." Said Severus.

James narrow his eyes, "Well I think _you're _stupid, you little-"

"Ok!" Said Narcissa jumping in, "What else did you do?"

"Talk to your cousin Sirius." Said James.

Narcissa nod it, "How is he?"

"You should know that." Said James, "I mean you guys must see each other all the time, right?"

Narcissa shook her head, "We're not allow to see our cousins."

Everybody looked shook, "But you're family don't y-"

Narcissa shook her head, "Ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"That's stupid!" Said Lily.

"That's how some family works." Said Narcissa with a shrug.

"No allow to see your cousin because sorted into a different house?" Asked Lily in disbelief.

Narcissa nod and looked out the window, "That how the Noble Blacks work."

**Please Review**


End file.
